Make You Feel My Love
by Tatyperry
Summary: A vida de Edward e Bella não seria a mesma depois de um simples feriado de Páscoa. Mas nem tudo é tão simples como parece.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano.

Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha!

Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/aqui mesmo, no fanfiction.

Quero agradecer imensamente à **Paulinha** que, como sempre, foi um doce betando a história para mim. Amore, muito obrigada, por tudo! E também à **Ciele** que me aturou durante horas no facebook mandando trechos da história para ela e me deu altas sugestões. E à **Luma Coimbra** pelas ideias complementares e por acabar com meus receios e preocupações. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês!

Pra quem quiser conferir, a capa da one está no meu profile!

Lá embaixo eu conto quem é a minha amiga oculta e volto a conversar com vocês. Agora, boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Make You Feel My Love<strong>

"_**Estejam onde estiverem, falem a língua que falarem, tenham a cor que tiverem, tenham a idade que for, duas almas gêmeas seguem para um ponto de encontro."**_

_**Carlocesar Biancchi**_

**Trilha: Make You Feel My Love – Bob Dylan**

**www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=mH3HMBhzSag#****!**

**EPOV**

_**20 de dezembro de 2011**_

"Não precisa ser assim, Bella. Nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Nós dois somos pessoas livres e desimpedidas."

"Você sabe que não é tão simples, Edward. Ou pelo menos deveria saber..."

Eu permanecia deitado, apoiado em meu cotovelo, tendo apenas o lençol envolto em meu quadril enquanto a bela morena que virara minha vida de ponta cabeça de uma hora para a outra procurava seu sapato debaixo da cama.

"Não, não sei. Alice não é nenhuma garotinha incapaz de entender que seu pai resolveu recomeçar sua vida."

Sem dizer uma palavra Bella pegou o sapato recém encontrado e o colocou no pé, antes de se virar respirando fundo. "Eu não vou discutir isso novamente. Adeus, Edward."

"Por favor, Bella!", ainda murmurei, mas o som da porta batendo deixou claro que ela não voltaria atrás.

Me deixei afundar no colchão enquanto o sentimento de fracasso me tomava, junto com a certeza de estar perdendo a única mulher que mexera comigo em mais anos do que minha virilidade gostaria de admitir.

Sabendo que não poderia continuar deitado para sempre, tomei um banho rápido e rumei para o canto da casa que parecia me entender como nenhum outro, a sala de música, ocupada quase inteiramente por meu piano. Como já havia acontecido em inúmeros momentos de minha vida, eu sabia que a música seria capaz de dizer tudo aquilo que eu fora incapaz de colocar em palavras.

.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**9 de abril de 2011**_

"_Pai?"_

"_Sim, filha" – respondi sem tirar os olhos das teclas do piano._

"_Eu convidei a Bella pra vir passar o feriado de Páscoa com a gente. A família dela não é daqui e ela acabaria sozinha no alojamento."_

"_Quem?"_

"_A Bella, pai." Mesmo sem olhar eu sabia que Alice estava rolando os olhos, como sua tia Rose costuma fazer ao falar comigo também. "Minha companheira de quarto desde o primeiro semestre de faculdade e sobre quem eu sempre falo com você e sobre quem você saberia muito, se prestasse atenção nas coisas que eu te conto." _

"_Bella? Hum... deixe-me ver," falei, me levantando e começando a caminhar em sua direção no sofá. "Uma morena cujos pais se separaram quando ela ainda era criança e que sempre morou na Flórida até a mãe resolver se casar novamente, e então ela se mudou para Forks para morar com o pai, chefe de polícia da cidade. Seria esta?" disse me abaixando à sua frente enquanto ela me abria um imenso sorriso. "Eu sempre presto atenção no que você me conta, mocinha. E vai ser um prazer receber sua amiga, mesmo eu não entendendo porque tendo uma casa há poucos quilômetros da faculdade você resolveu morar no alojamento com pouquíssimo conforto."_

"_Não vamos ter essa discussão novamente, não é? Eu já disse que queria ter a experiência completa e, além do mais, você não deveria estar reclamando de eu deixar a casa livre para que meu pai galã possa trazer quem quiser para cá." – Alice disse piscando, enquanto um sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios. Ela não perdia a chance de brincar com o fato de as enfermeiras do hospital onde eu atendia fazerem de tudo para chamar minha atenção, assim como as mães de suas colegas de escola à medida que ela crescia._

"_Eu ainda acho que isso é desculpa para que você possa levar rapazes para o seu quarto e, se esse for o caso, por favor, não me conte." Disse fechando os olhos, tentando apagar qualquer imagem de minha mente._

"_Rapazes no quarto, tendo a Bella de companheira? Impossível. Ela é a melhor companheira de quarto que você poderia querer para mim, paizinho. Totalmente careta e certinha." _

"_Sinto que vou gostar dessa menina. Agora vamos, você sabe que sua avó não tolera atrasos."_

_.  
><em>

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_.  
><em>

_**16 de abril de 2011**_

"_Seu pai é tão novo." Ouvi Isabella comentar com Alice e não pude deixar de rir. Certas coisas nunca mudavam, e a forma como as amigas de minha filha reagiam ao me conhecer era uma delas. _

"_Pelo menos você não disse: Uau, que gato!"- Alice disse, rindo ao olhar para mim e piscando. "Sim, ele é bem novo. Logo na primeira vez o galã se mostrou bom de mira e nove meses depois eu nasci."_

_Elas estavam juntamente com Rose na piscina, enquanto eu e Emmett, meu cunhado, cuidávamos da churrasqueira. Elas haviam chegado a menos de uma hora e Rose já tratava a morena como sua amiga de infância, programando tardes de compras, spas e outras coisas mais que a menina parecia não estar muito interessada._

"_Você não precisa concordar com tudo o que essa louca diz, Isabella." – eu disse, tentando deixá-la um pouco mais a vontade. "Ela não morde se você disser não. Pode até rosnar, mas não passa muito disso."_

"_Obrigada." – ela murmurou, enquanto suas bochechas ganhavam um leve tom avermelhado, a deixando adorável. "Eu não irei me esquecer disso."_

_.  
><em>

_:-:-:-:_

_.  
><em>

"_Ai desculpe, eu imaginei que todos já estivessem dormindo e Alice me disse que eu poderia vir à biblioteca quando quisesse."_

"_Sem sono também?" – perguntei, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que ela entrasse. _

"_Sim, um pouco. Mas não se preocupe, não irei atrapalhá-lo."_

"_Você não atrapalha, Isabella. É bom ter alguém novamente interessado por este canto da casa._

"_Ler não é muito a praia da Alice, né?"_

"_Nunca foi. Eu a mãe dela fizemos de tudo para incentivá-la a ler, mas para o horror de Tanya ela sempre preferiu acompanhar Rose nas tardes pelo shopping."_

"_Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse haver outra pessoa como ela, mas ao conhecer sua irmã hoje, pude entender de onde todo esse consumismo veio."_

"_Espero ter te ajudado a se livrar de uma tarde no shopping com Rose. Ela consegue ser ainda pior do que minha filha quando o assunto é comprar e mandar nos outros." Disse, rindo junto com ela. "Mas e então, buscando algum livro em particular?"_

"_Hum..." Bella murmurou, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas estantes. "Você teria 'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes'?" perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_Tive que me segurar para não rir diante daquele fato, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um aperto em meu peito. "Pelo menos umas três edições diferentes." – disse me levantando, caminhando até o canto da biblioteca ao qual meus pés me levariam até de olhos fechados. "Era o livro preferido de Tanya." _

"_É o meu preferido também." _

_Aquilo me deixou levemente desnorteado e eu podia ver passando claramente em minha mente as inúmeras tentativas de Tanya em me explicar seu fascínio por aquela história, aparentemente banal para mim. _

"_Mas por quê?"_

"_Porque o que?" – Bella perguntou, pegando o livro e se sentando no sofá à minha frente._

"_Por que alguém escolhe um livro com os personagens mais manipuladores, mesquinhos, odiosos da história da literatura como preferido?"_

_O som de uma gargalhada encheu o ar e eu me vi pensando há quanto tempo uma risada como aquela, verdadeira, não era dada ali dentro. Por mais que eu gostasse de ler e daquele canto da casa, a biblioteca continha uma aura diferente. Era como se fosse impossível entrar ali e não pensar em Tanya, ou visualizá-la sentada na poltrona próxima à lareira, totalmente concentrada em sua leitura. Talvez por isso Alice evitasse tanto aquele cômodo. Mas, foi ao ouvir Isabella rindo tão solta e à vontade ali, que eu percebi o quanto sentia falta daquilo._

"_Eu não sei se concordo com a sua visão dos personagens," ela disse, parando de rir e folheando as páginas, quase com veneração. "Eu diria que eles representam os nossos sentimentos mais intensos, mais primordiais. Eles mostram como amor, ódio e obsessão são sentimentos que andam separados por uma linha muito tênue e que é muito fácil ultrapassar essa linha." _

"_Eu deveria sentir medo de estar aqui sozinho com você?" perguntei rindo, enquanto pensava na visão que ela tinha da história. Parecia uma visão tão madura para uma garota como ela. Mas então me lembrei das histórias que Alice havia me contado a seu respeito, sobre como ela foi obrigada a amadurecer, assumindo praticamente o papel de mãe da própria mãe após a separação dos pais. _

"_Acho que para a maioria das pessoas é mais fácil julgar Heathcliff como um vilão e Catherine como uma manipuladora. Porque assim elas não precisam assumir que, como eles, também têm seu lado vilão/obsessivo e manipulador. Ninguém gosta de assumir seus defeitos. Mas, na minha visão, o livro todo é sobre o amor; em todas as suas formas: o amor que ama, que odeia, que despreza, que depende, que vinga, que não morre..."_

"_Sabe..." – comecei sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, mas sentindo uma necessidade imensa de falar, de conversar com alguém que, talvez, não estando envolvido, não me olharia com aquele olhar de pena que eu já me acostumara a receber. "Houve uma época em que eu me sentia exatamente como o Heathcliff. Assim como ele, eu achava que não seria capaz de suportar, de viver sem aquela que tinha sido minha vida. A dor é tão forte, tão esmagadora que parece que nada, nunca, será capaz de suavizá-la." _

_Eu fiquei realmente agradecido quando ela não disse nada, apenas acenando com a cabeça em reconhecimento ao que eu falara. Não havia o que ser dito. E eu seria sempre grato por ela estar ali, escutando as lamúrias de alguém que ela praticamente acabara de conhecer._

"_Talvez eu entenda exatamente como é se sentir como Heathcliff também." Eu a ouvi sussurrar de repente, mordendo o lábio, ainda encarando o livro, mas achei melhor não perguntar nada. Se ela quisesse, ela falaria. _

_Um silêncio confortável preencheu o cômodo, cada um de nós perdido em seus próprios pensamentos e leituras. Mas suas últimas palavras não saíam da minha cabeça. Quando ergui os olhos para o sofá à minha frente, Bella estava deitada nele, o livro sobre seu peito enquanto ela dormia tranquilamente, com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. Levantando com cuidado para não fazer barulho, deixei a biblioteca, voltando alguns minutos depois com um cobertor e a encontrando na mesma posição. Com o máximo de cuidado tirei o livro de suas mãos, cobrindo-a em seguida._

_Eu sabia que devia sair dali antes que ela acordasse ou que alguém me pegasse ali a observando dormir, como um pervertido qualquer. Mas a verdade é que eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da figura encolhida em meu sofá. Eu podia ver que toda aquela fortaleza da qual Alice falava não passava de uma máscara para esconder uma fachada frágil e sofrida. Ninguém se sentiria como Heathcliff se não tivesse passado por algum grande sofrimento. E eu não conseguia entender porque, mas eu queria poder tirar aquilo dela, apagar qualquer sofrimento que ela pudesse ter tido em sua vida. _

"_Durma bem, Bella" murmurei um pouco antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim, com a mente repleta de pensamentos confusos. _

_.  
><em>

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

_.  
><em>

_**7 de junho de 2011**_

"_Pai? O que faz aqui?" – Alice perguntou ao se deparar comigo do lado de fora do seu prédio._

"_Oi para você também, filha. Eu vou bem e também estava com saudades." – disse, aceitando-a entre os meus braços._

"_Desculpa pai, mas é que estou atrasada. Marquei com uns colegas para ensaiarmos uma apresentação que temos amanhã. Mas você não me respondeu, o que faz aqui?"_

"_Vim convidar minha filha preferida para almoçar."_

"_Você dirigiu até aqui apenas para me levar para almoçar?" – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

"_O que foi, não posso querer estar com a minha filha?" perguntei, sentindo o seu olhar me queimando. Eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens tentando se encaixar em seu cérebro._

"_Pode, é claro! Só é estranho. Você não costumava muito fazer isso e já é a terceira vez desde a Páscoa que você aparece assim, de surpresa."_

"_Eu... er..."_

_Felizmente uma voz se fez presente, me livrando de ter que dar alguma explicação. Ao ver a amiga, Alice rapidamente abriu um sorriso de fazer inveja a Rose._

"_Pronto, resolvido! Eu não posso almoçar com você, pai, mas pra não perder a viagem, pode levar a Bella. É até bom, acho que ela anda enrolada com algum carinha aí e anda meio amuada. Vai ser bom pra ela também!"_

"_Alice!" – Bella gritou, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhada. Enquanto um sentimento estranho me atingia. _

"_Claro, por mim se ela não se importar, podemos ir."_

"_Claro", ela disse, ainda olhando para baixo._

_.  
><em>

_:-:-:-:_

_.  
><em>

_O almoço se estendera para lanche da tarde e estava quase abrindo deixa para um jantar. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Alice nos abandonara sozinhos no almoço, e a cada encontro nossas conversas pareciam fluir mais. Era fácil conversar com Bella sobre tudo. Tentei fazê-la falar sobre o tal rapaz, embora não tivesse certeza de que realmente queria saber, mas caso ela estivesse com algum problema talvez eu pudesse ajudar, porém ela se recusou terminantemente, ficando ainda mais vermelha do que quando Alice fizera sua insinuação mais cedo. _

"_Pronta pra ir?" – perguntei quando ela checou o relógio, vendo que já passava das seis. Eu ainda teria meia hora de carro até chegar em casa e ela, com certeza, deveria ter algo para estudar._

"_Claro!"_

_Em menos de 10 minutos estávamos de volta ao prédio do alojamento, e após constatar que Alice ainda não voltara, achei melhor fazer o caminho de volta para casa. _

_Eu não sei precisar bem ao certo o que aconteceu, mas quando dei por mim já estava com os meus lábios colados nos dela, minhas mãos descendo para sua cintura enquanto as dela se fechavam ao redor do meu pescoço. O beijo não levou mais do que alguns segundos até que ela se afastou parecendo assustada._

"_O que... nós não..."_

_Mas antes que ela ou eu racionalizássemos demais o que estava acontecendo ali eu a puxei novamente para mim, colando nossos lábios uma vez mais, dessa vez aproveitando para aprofundar o beijo. Sua mão puxava os cabelos de minha nuca com força enquanto uma de minhas mãos se mantinha firme em sua cintura e a outra adentrava por aqueles fios cor de chocolate, tentando trazer seu rosto ainda mais para junto do meu enquanto nossas línguas seguiam em sua dança lenta, sensual de reconhecimento. _

_Eu precisava de ar, mas ainda não estava pronto para me separar dela então apenas desci meus lábios por seu pescoço, deixando uma trilha de beijos abertos por ali. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, me dando mais espaço, o que quase me enlouqueceu. Ela estava curtindo aquilo tanto quanto eu, e o gemido que escapou por entre seus lábios era a confirmação que eu precisava._

_Com passos trôpegos fui caminhando pela sala, sempre com a mão fixa em sua cintura, como se houvesse um imã ali, até cair sentado no sofá, puxando Bella para o meu colo. Minha mão finalmente deixou sua cintura, passeando pela lateral do seu corpo até estar em sua coxa, acariciando a região por sobre a calça jeans que ela vestia enquanto a dela apertava e torcia minha camisa com força. O beijo agora era afoito e a forma como ela se movimentava em meu colo, como se buscasse algum tipo de fricção que a aliviasse estava me deixando louco, me fazendo gemer em sua boca. _

_Aquilo, mais o meu membro dando sinal de vida por sob minha calça pareceram fazer a morena despertar e ela se afastou uma vez mais, evitando meus olhos, mas ainda assim, sem deixar meu colo. _

"_Bella..." eu chamei, tentando fazê-la olhar pra mim, embora eu não fizesse a menor ideia do que falar. Eu apenas segui meus instintos e fiz aquilo que queria fazer desde a Páscoa. Eu não queria pensar na nossa diferença de idade ou se ela era amiga da minha filha, eu só sabia que havia uma conexão entre nós, que havia alguma coisa nela que despertava em mim algo que ninguém mais despertara em anos e eu queria viver aquilo._

_Mas antes que eu pudesse racionalizar qualquer uma dessas coisas e tentar explicar, eu a senti pular para fora do sofá ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o barulho de uma chave na porta._

"_O que estavam fazendo?" – Alice perguntou, nos encarando depois de fechar a porta. "Vocês parecem assustados."_

"_Nada. Seu pai estava se preparando para ir embora e eu ia tomar um banho." – Bella respondeu rapidamente, me livrando mais uma vez naquele dia de ter que arrumar uma explicação._

"_Ah pai, eu acabei de chegar, fica mais um pouco." – Alice pediu, fazendo sua cara de cachorro pidão."_

"_Bem, eu vou para o meu banho. Obrigada, Edward." – Bella disse se virando rapidamente. – "Foi uma tarde muito agradável."_

_E Bella não voltou mais. Alice até tentou convencê-la a vir para a sala assistir filme e comer pizza com a gente, mas a morena alegou ter que estudar para uma prova qualquer. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas me evitando, mas não podia fazer nada, embora meu olhar não saísse da porta que dava para os quartos, na esperança de que ela surgisse a qualquer momento._

_E ela surgiu. Às três da manhã enquanto eu me virava de um lado para o outro no sofá sem conseguir dormir. Havia ficado tarde e Alice me convencera a ficar ali e voltar para casa apenas quando amanhecesse. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Cada vez que eu fechava os olhos as imagens de mim e de Bella nos beijando naquele mesmo sofá tomavam minha mente._

_Eu ouvi seus passos que pararam abruptamente ao lado do sofá, por alguns instantes, antes de acelerarem rumo à cozinha. Pé ante pé me levantei tomando a mesma direção. Eu precisava falar com ela, saber o que se passava na sua cabeça. Ela parecia tão confusa quando se afastou em meu colo, mas depois o seu agradecimento me deixou com a sensação de que ela havia gostado daquilo tanto quanto eu. Eu precisava falar com ela. _

"_Também não consegue dormir?" – murmurei me aproximando de seu corpo. Ela estava apoiada, de costas para a porta, com as mãos sobre a pia, encarando o pequeno basculante, de onde era possível ver uma ainda minúscula lua crescente. Ela parecia ainda mais linda ali, com o luar refletindo em seu corpo coberto com um inocente pijama de algodão._

_Minha presença pareceu pega-la de surpresa, a fazendo pular ligeiramente, se virando e me encarando com os olhos arregalados ao mesmo tempo em que, quase que automaticamente mordia o lábio inferior._

"_Eu... er... vim buscar um pouco de água. O calor não está me deixando dormir. E você?"_

"_Cada vez que fecho os olhos só consigo ver a imagem de uma morena sentada em meu colo, me beijando com..."_

"_Edward, por favor..." – ela pediu em um murmúrio, apertando os olhos._

"_Por favor o quê, Bella?" – perguntei me aproximando um pouco mais. "Você estava tão envolvida quanto eu. Se Alice não tivesse chegado..."_

"_Mas ainda bem que chegou. Nós não podemos..." _

_Mas mesmo negando ela não fez nada para se afastar quando eu envolvi seu corpo com os meus braços, a trazendo para mais junto de mim. Eu não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, o que estávamos fazendo, mas eu sabia que não tinha nada de errado naquilo e que, principalmente, nós dois queríamos._

"_Nós somos adultos Bella, não devemos nada a ninguém e principalmente, somos capazes de lidar com as consequências daquilo que queremos." – disse enquanto acariciava sua bochecha com meu polegar, antes de a beijar uma vez mais. _

_Eu podia sentir sua mão em minha nuca, em um aperto fraco, como se ainda travasse uma luta interna, até que seu aperto se intensificou ao mesmo tempo em que ela mordiscava ligeiramente o meu lábio. Eu a ergui para coloca-la sentada sobre a pia, mas foi nessa hora que sua mão esbarrou no copo em que estivera bebendo água, fazendo com que o objeto caísse dentro da pia, em um barulho alto diante do silêncio da hora, fazendo com que nós dois prendêssemos as respirações._

_Em um impulso ela se jogou para a frente, me dando um selinho rápido antes de descer dali e correr para fora da cozinha, sumindo na escuridão do apartamento._

_.  
><em>

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_.  
><em>

_**25 de agosto de 2011**_

_As roupas foram deixadas pela sala mesmo, um pouco depois dela surgir, de repente, em sua porta, descabelada pelo vento._

_Os lábios se colaram afoitos, transmitindo na dança sensual travada pelas línguas a necessidade que todo o corpo parecia sentir._

_Os gemidos eram os únicos sons audíveis no cômodo enquanto as mãos se entrelaçavam sobre as cabeças. Corpo se chocando com corpo. Costas arqueadas. Dedos dos pés comprimidos. Plenitude._

_Os corpos permaneciam unidos, como se não cogitassem se afastar um milímetro sequer. As mãos dele subiam e desciam pelas costas nuas dela, enquanto as dela brincavam com os poucos pelos que ele tinha no peito. No rosto, os sorrisos e o brilho não deixavam dúvida do que sentiam, mesmo que as palavras teimassem em permanecer silenciadas. _

_.  
><em>

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

_.  
><em>

_**17 de outubro de 2011**_

"_Eu não devia estar aqui." – Bella disse, se jogando sobre o sofá da sala._

"_E posso saber por que não?" – perguntei, tentando entender o que se passava naquela mente tão fascinante e confusa ao mesmo tempo, mas o olhar em sua face me deixou claro que eu não obteria uma resposta._

"_A Alice está desconfiada." – ela disse de repente, no momento em que eu me preparava para começar uma música qualquer no piano._

"_De nós?"_

"_Não, Edward. Da existência ou não do Papai Noel." – ela disse bufando, deixando as mãos caírem sobre o seu colo. "É claro que é de nós. Quer dizer, não de nós dois juntos propriamente. Mas ela está quase certa de que tanto eu quanto você estamos escondendo algo dela."_

"_E seria tão ruim assim?" perguntei, deixando o piano e me ajoelhando à sua frente, acariciando seus joelhos, sentindo-a relaxar sob o meu toque. _

"_O-o que?"_

"_Ela saber?"_

"_Claro que sim, Edward!" – Bella disse, praticamente me derrubando ao saltar do sofá, andando de um lado para o outro. "Imagina a cena. 'Alice, minha filha. Eu estou tendo um caso com a sua melhor amiga.' Como você acha que ela vai reagir, Edward? Perguntando quando será a data do casamento? Eu irei perder a minha melhor amiga. Eu não tenho dúvidas disso."_

"_Em primeiro lugar," falei me aproximando novamente dela, colocando suas costas de encontro ao meu peito, distribuindo pequenos selinhos ao longo do seu pescoço, mantendo nossos olhos fixos uns nos outros através do reflexo no vidro da janela. "Isso não é um _caso_. Eu nunca poderia te ver ou a isso que temos como um simples caso, Bella. E depois, Alice sempre foi uma pessoa mente aberta e eu tenho certeza que você está exagerando nessa reação. Ela pode até ficar com raiva por termos escondido algo assim dela, mas nunca pela relação em si."_

"_Pra você é fácil falar. Afinal quem, mais uma vez, vai sair perdendo sou eu." Ela disse por entre as lágrimas. Seu choro era quase histérico e ela se encolheu em meu colo como um animalzinho acuado, como se há muito tempo ela carregasse um fardo pesado demais para seus ombros. _

_.  
><em>

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

**Trilha: Candlelight – Laura Marling**

**letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br/laura-marling/1167920/traducao(.)html**

**.  
><strong>

_**28 de dezembro de 2011**_

Uma semana havia se passado e eu ainda não entendia o que havia de errado comigo. Eu não queria ter partido daquela forma. Mas nunca fui boa em coordenar razão e coração. Eu sabia que estava jogando algo bom fora por medo. Sim, pelo jeito, de alguma forma, eu me tornara uma covarde e isso me assustava mais do que eu poderia descrever em palavras. As minhas escritoras favoritas não falavam justamente sobre se jogar, correr riscos, se rebelar contra as amarras que a sociedade jogava sobre nós? E ali estava eu, fazendo o exato oposto.

Por muito tempo evitei voltar a Forks, mas agora, achava que voltar para lá e passar as festas de fim de ano ao lado do meu pai me ajudaria a esquecer Edward e tudo o que passamos nos últimos seis meses. Os seis meses mais intensos da minha vida. Mas não, eu ainda acordava no meio da noite ouvindo seu pedido para que eu não fosse embora ecoando em meus ouvidos, como se eu ainda estivesse no corredor de sua casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Fugindo dos meus sentimentos.

"Você vai me contar qual o problema, Bells?" A voz grave de meu melhor amigo, que eu não via a algum tempo, me fez pular no banco da varanda onde me sentara depois do almoço, enrolada em um cobertor, observando a floresta à minha frente. "Charlie me ligou dizendo que você está estranha desde que chegou. E tenho que confessar que há anos eu não te vejo tão acabada. Vamos lá, se abra com o seu velho amigo!" Disse Jake se sentando ao meu lado, parecendo preocupado ao me encarar.

Como se só estivesse esperando por aquilo, senti as lágrimas começarem a fluir pelos meus olhos enquanto me entregava a um choro repleto de tristeza e arrependimentos. Eu podia ouvir Jake murmurando algumas palavras de consolo, enquanto me deitava entre seus braços, me aconchegando entre seus músculos, me fazendo sentir confortável ali, como nos velhos tempos.

"Chora, Bells! Chora que ajuda..."

"Lembra do James, Jake?" – perguntei quando as lágrimas finalmente pararam de rolar.

"Claro que sim, Bells. Como eu poderia me esquecer? Foram semanas em que você apenas chorava e eu não sabia o que fazer para te consolar."

"Quando Charlie me deu a notícia de que ele havia sido encontrado morto nas pedras naquele maldito penhasco, eu achei que não fosse aguentar. Eu realmente o amava, Jake. Mesmo tendo apenas 17 anos eu sabia que o que a gente dizia sentir um pelo outro, que as promessas que fazíamos eram reais. Até hoje eu leio a carta que ele deixou, pedindo perdão e me dizendo que onde quer que estivesse ele estaria olhando por mim e tento entender onde foi que eu fracassei. Como eu não consegui perceber que o homem que eu amava estava mal? E então eu fugi. Não pisar mais em Forks era o mais fácil. Mas eu não demorei a entender que a dor estava na minha alma, e não aqui."

"Onde você quer chegar Bells? Por que falar sobre isso agora?"

"Eu finalmente conheci alguém que me fez sorrir de novo. Que me fez acreditar que o passado poderia ser deixado pra trás. Alguém que fez com que os pesadelos fossem esquecidos."

"E isso não devia ser algo bom?" – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, como que tentando entender onde estava o problema.

"É complicado..."

"Não me diga que ele é casado, Bells!"

"Não, Jake!" – gritei, me sentando novamente em um impulso rápido. "Eu nunca me envolveria com alguém casado. Edward é viúvo. A mulher dele morreu há 10 anos, devido a uma leucemia."

"10 anos? Mas então ele..."

"Exatamente, ele é 18 anos mais velho que eu, Jake!" Falei, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. "E, mais uma vez, por medo eu fugi; abri mão da felicidade que eu estava sentindo por medo."

"Medo de que, Bells? Nunca ouviu que pro amor não existe idade?" – perguntou rindo e arrancando o primeiro sorriso dos meus lábios em algum tempo.

"Que parte do 'ele tem 38 anos' você não entendeu, Jake?"

"E que parte do 'isso não importa se vocês realmente se amam' você não entendeu, Bells?"

"Não é tão simples, Jake. Ele é pai da Alice!"

"Alice... aquela Alice que divide o quarto com você na faculdade?" – ele perguntou, e pela sua expressão eu podia jurar que ele estava achando aquilo tudo muito divertido.

"E desde quando eu conheço outra Alice?" – perguntei, sentindo minha paciência chegando ao fim.

"E desde quando você se envolve com os pais das suas amigas?"

"Você não está sendo de nenhuma ajuda, Jake!"

"Desculpe, Bells. Mas estou só imaginando como você deve ter ficado quando se descobriu envolvida, e eu daria tudo para estar lá vendo isso de camarote."

"Você continua não ajudando, Jake!"

"Como ela reagiu?" – ele perguntou, parecendo estar levando a assunto a sério novamente.

Meu silêncio era o que ele precisava para entender tudo.

"Ouch... ela não sabe, não é?"

Eu acenei com a cabeça, antes de criar coragem para falar novamente. "Não. Edward queria contar, mas eu não tive coragem. Como eu poderia chegar para a minha melhor amiga, aquela pessoa que vem me dando força há dois anos e dizer: 'olha, eu me apaixonei pelo seu pai.' Eu não posso fazer isso, Jake!" – gritei, sentindo as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos novamente.

"Bells, você percebe o tamanho do absurdo da situação?"

"E porque você acha que eu terminei tudo e estou aqui sofrendo, Jake?"

"Não, Bells... isso só me mostra que você não percebe. Você está abrindo mão da sua felicidade por medo da reação da sua amiga quando o _pai dela_ não vê problema algum em contar."

"Pra ele é fácil, Jake. Ele não vai perder nada!"

"Ele já perdeu, Bells. E você também; se não tivesse perdido, você não estaria aqui toda chorosa."

O silêncio caiu entre nós novamente. Eu sabia que Jake estava certo e que possivelmente Edward também estivesse, e a reação de Alice nem fosse ser assim tão horrível. Afinal, a baixinha sempre me surpreendia, mas eu estava preparada para arriscar?

"Sabe o que eu acho, Bells? Que você sente culpa ao se permitir ser feliz por causa do que aconteceu com o James. Que por ele ter se matado naquelas pedras, você acha que precisa acabar sozinha e triste também para assim, dessa forma, estar honrando o amor de vocês. Sinto muito por ser tão direto, mas eu acho que _ele_ não merece isso. James foi o primeiro a desonrar o amor de vocês ao saltar do penhasco como ele fez. Ele _morreu,_ Bells, mas você continua aqui e merece ser feliz! Enxerga isso, pelo amor de Deus."

"Você não..."

"Eu não o que, Bells? Tô falando alguma mentira? Porque eu não acho que esteja."

"Eu tenho medo, Jake." – disse, gritando de repente. "Eu não quero que em algum momento o Edward olhe pra mim e se pergunte o que está fazendo com alguém que ainda está começando a vida, quando ele tem tantas médicas bem sucedidas ao seu redor. Não quero estar um dia na rua com ele e alguém vir perguntar se sou a irmã mais nova ou pior ainda, a filha dele. Não quero estar trocando carinhos com ele na rua e receber olhares desaprovadores de pessoas que vão achar que estou apenas tentando dar o golpe do baú."

"E o que essas pessoas têm a ver com a sua vida, Bells? Você não pode guiar sua vida pensando nos outros ou nos 'e se'... você tem que viver. Os olhares vão acontecer? Vão, mas e daí? Ele pode te trocar por uma mulher mais madura e bem sucedida? Pode, mas isso só vai provar que ele é um tremendo _babaca_. E você também pode trocá-lo por outro, por que não? Mas, principalmente, vocês podem passar o resto da vida juntos. Só que, pra que qualquer uma dessas coisas possa acontecer, você precisa se jogar, Bells. Precisa mandar o medo pra escanteio e arriscar. Ser feliz não é fácil, mas vele a pena! Pensa nisso." – Jake começou a se levantar e me deu um abraço apertado. "Agora eu tenho que ir. Chegaram umas peças novas na oficina e preciso dar uma olhada nelas. Mas Bells..." ele disse ao terminar de descer os três degraus da varanda, se virando: "ainda dá tempo de salvar o seu ano-novo." E, piscando, ele desapareceu no fim da rua.

.

:-:-:-:

.

_**30 de dezembro de 2011**_

'_Calma, Bella, respira_' – esse parecia ser o meu mantra por toda a viagem de volta de Forks para Nova York. Passei pelo alojamento procurando por Alice para tentar sondar alguma notícia de Edward, mas claro que ela não estava por lá. Aliás, o que alguém estaria fazendo ali em plenas férias? Me enchendo de coragem, rumei até a casa que eu tanto frequentara nos últimos meses.

Respirando fundo, toquei a campainha, e tenho certeza que enquanto a cara de Alice demonstrava surpresa ao me ver parada ali, debaixo de chuva, a minha devia mostrar toda a frustração por não ter sido Edward a abrir a porta. Teria sido _tão_ mais fácil...

"Bella? O que faz aqui? Você não devia estar em Forks? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está..."

"Alice, eu te explico tudo depois," – disse, a interrompendo. "Mas agora, seu pai está aí?"

Ela pareceu ligeiramente confusa, mas rapidamente negou com a cabeça, para o meu total desespero. "Não, ele estava esquisito desde quando eu vim para casa. Só quer saber de ficar trancado tocando aquele maldito piano. E hoje depois do almoço ele simplesmente levantou, dizendo que ia andar um pouco. Eu acho que..."

"Obrigada, Alice, eu vou tentar encontrá-lo!" – disse já me virando, tentando pensar para onde Edward poderia ter ido.

"Bella?" – Alice gritou. "Você tem alguma coisa para me contar?" – ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Depois, Alice... depois."

Depois de dar várias voltas pela vizinhança e tentar inutilmente falar com Edward pelo celular, acabei voltando para o campus, disposta a tentar falar com ele novamente no dia seguinte. A chuva aumentara e tudo o que eu queria era um banho quente, um chá e a minha cama.

Mas ao chegar ao alojamento, o inconfundível Volvo parado na porta me disse que Edward estava próximo. Acabei o encontrando no Parque que ficava ao lado do apartamento, em pé olhando para a água do lago, como se nem percebesse a chuva que começava a molhá-lo por demais. Como que sentindo a minha presença ele se virou, e o sorriso em seu rosto me trouxe toda a certeza e tranquilidade que eu precisava.

Sem precisar dizer nada eu simplesmente corri, me atirando em seus braços, que estavam abertos para me receber. As outras pessoas talvez não entendessem, mas a verdade pertencia a nós dois e nada mais importava.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Bem, vamos por partes porque eu simplesmente tenho muita, muita coisa pra dizer aqui! *senta que lá vem história*<p>

Primeiro de tudo quero dizer que eu fiquei super feliz quando vi quem eu tinha tirado nessa brincadeira e ainda bem que o sorteio foi virtual senão poderiam acabar dizendo que teve marmelada. Mas, a minha amiga oculta, que depois de ter lido essa história já sabe que foi ela que eu tirei, com toda certeza, simplesmente odeia pobre, tanto tanto que resolveu ser assistente social e eu simplesmente não posso ver o Justin Bieber na minha frente que lembro dela. Fácil não? **Juju**, minha boneca Jolie favorita, eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado da história. Cara, foi um verdadeiro inferno trocar mensagens de celular contigo falando sobre a história e não poder falar de verdade, perguntar se você ia curtir ou não o que eu estava fazendo... ILY babe! S2

Bem, a Júlia pediu apenas que fosse uma história baseada na música _Make You Feel My Love_, na versão original, do Bob Dylan. Foram dias ouvindo a música incessantemente sem ter nenhuma ideia. Aí troca e-mail com a Paulinha, conversa com a minha mãe e eis que ela me deu a ideia da diferença da idade. Acho até que ela tinha pensado em algo mais tipo Lolita, mas eu ainda não conseguia enxergar até que fui começando, começando e a história tomou seu próprio rumo. Espero que apesar da estranheza de um Edward 18 anos mais velho que a Bella e ainda por cima pai da Alice, não apenas a Julinha, mas todos possam ter curtido essa história que acabou sendo uma delícia de se escrever.

Por fim, *pelo menos eu acho* depois de betar a fic, Paula Maria me mandou um e-mail com a seguinte questão: "_Eu só fiquei com uma dúvida (e te dou um doce se acertar que eu tô falando sobre a Alice): a guria sabia ou não do lance entre o pai e a amiga? Eu fiquei a fic inteira apostando que a Alice só estava fazendo o tipo "tô sabendo, mas quero ver quanto tempo vocês demoram até me contar". É isso mesmo?" _E aí, tudo bem se eu disser que não sei? Hahahahaha Bem, vou deixar aqui o que eu respondi pra ela, mas acho que tudo bem se cada um tirar sua própria conclusão ;) Pra mim, a Alice não tem 100% certeza, mas ela intui. Eu não acho que as conversas na biblioteca tenham se resumido apenas àquela noite. Pra mim aquilo se tornou uma rotina durante o feriado de Páscoa. Vejo até mesmo Edward e Bella discutindo literatura à beira da piscina ou numa tarde de sábado diante da TV e a Alice ali, tendo que disputar a atenção de sua melhor amiga com o pai. E então, do nada o homem desanda a ir convidar a filha pra almoçar? Pra cima da Alice? Hum... sei não.

Agora, por fim mesmo, *será que alguém chegou até aqui?* quero pedir reviews! Claro, vocês não imaginam como eu ganho o dia com cada alerta que chega no meu e-mail. Por menor que seja a mensagem, já faz toda a diferença e eu juro que não custa nada! E claro, não deixem de passar nas outras histórias também!

Beijos, beijos,

Taty


	2. Outtake

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p><em>Olá people, tudo ótimo? Demorou, mas finalmente o outtake saiu. Desculpem a demora, mas surgiram uns trabalhos aí e meu tempo ficou realmente escasso. Quero agradecer demais à <strong>Paula<strong> que, mais uma vez, betou este capítulo pra mim. Vocês realmente não imaginam o quanto ela me ajuda e dá dicas ótimas sempre e aqui não foi diferente. Brigadinha Maria! Bem, é isso, eu volto a falar com vocês lá embaixo. Enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

**Trilha: The Same - Adele**

letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br/adele/1191048/#traducao

Apesar de estar de costas, eu podia sentir seu olhar nos queimando. A morena sentada ao meu lado, de beca e capelo como eu, virou a cabeça rapidamente para trás, murmurando um 'tão superprotetor' ao se ajeitar novamente sobre o assento, me fazendo rir baixinho, apenas acenando com a cabeça em concordância.

Fazia dois anos desde que eu abrira a porta para uma Bella parecendo extremamente nervosa sob a chuva, procurando pelo meu pai e saindo em disparada quando eu disse que ele não estava ali. Eu sabia que os dois estavam me escondendo alguma coisa, mas realmente não podia imaginar vê-los chegando em casa na manhã seguinte, de mãos dadas e com sorrisos - algo que eu não via há muito tempo em suas faces – para um café da manhã em família.

.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Era visível para mim o quanto Bella estava apreensiva, esperando talvez que eu fosse fazer algum tipo de escândalo. E por mais que eu quisesse gritar com os dois por terem mentido para mim, ao mesmo tempo em que me perguntava como não havia percebido aquilo acontecendo bem debaixo do meu nariz, eu apenas me vi fuzilando meu pai com os olhos enquanto o intimava a me acompanhar até o escritório. Pela minha visão periférica observei quando ele deu um beijo rápido na testa de Bella antes que a morena se sentasse em uma cadeira, deixando a cabeça tombar por entre as mãos. Mas eu não tinha tempo para aquilo; com ela eu me acertaria depois._

_Entrei no escritório e me encaminhei diretamente para a janela, observando a neve caindo lá fora. Eu amava essa época do ano, as guerras de neve no quintal com meu pai e tio Emmett, o chocolate quente aos pés da lareira. Aquilo me remetia à infância e se eu fechasse os olhos podia ouvir a risada de minha mãe observando da varanda enquanto eu e meu pai tentávamos construir o maior boneco de neve da vizinhança. Aquela era uma época de felicidade em minha casa. Éramos uma família como qualquer outra! Meus pais gravitavam um ao redor do outro e não era raro eu flagrá-los trocando beijos apaixonados. Muitos dizem que um casamento às pressas por causa de uma gravidez inesperada é um erro e que tende a não dar certo. Mas no caso de meus pais a descoberta da gravidez, mesmo que aos 17 anos, apenas antecipou algo que era certo: eles ficariam juntos para todo o sempre._

_Mas então aquela doença sorrateira e silenciosa chegou, roubando o brilho dos olhos tão azuis e dos quais eu tão bem me lembrava, transformando os sorrisos fáceis em algo escasso e já não tão alegre. E tão rápida e silenciosa quanto chegou, ela levou minha mãe para longe de mim. Eu ainda lembrava perfeitamente daquela tarde em que meu pai chegou em casa, uma expressão cansada no rosto, os olhos vermelhos e, mesmo com minha pouca idade, fui capaz de perceber a troca intensa de olhares entre ele e tia Rose. Então, lutando contra as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos, ele me contou que Papai do Céu havia levado a mamãe para ser uma estrela no céu, mas que lá de cima ela sempre estaria olhando por mim. E eu sabia que, de alguma forma, ela sempre me acompanhara mesmo. Eu sentira aquilo em muitos momentos cruciais da minha vida enquanto estava crescendo. _

_O barulho da porta se fechando me tirou daquelas lembranças, e respirando fundo me virei, encarando o homem que se desdobrara para ser pai e mãe para mim. Que passou por cima de sua dor e de seu luto para tentar aliviar a minha dor, e que nesses 12 anos fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para que eu fosse feliz. O homem que, mais do que a vida, me dera amor, carinho, respeito, compreensão. O homem que durante anos eu só quis que fosse feliz novamente, capaz de sorrir como fazia nas minhas lembranças infantis. Em nenhum momento seus olhos se desviaram dos meus e eu sabia que talvez acabasse lhe magoando, mas eu sabia também que não havia nada mais a fazer._

"_Que porra você pensa que está fazendo, pai?"_

"_Alice, eu... nós..."_

"_Eu nunca me envolvi nos seus casinhos de uma noite só, pai. Nunca disse uma palavra sequer sobre isso. A vida é sua, e por mais que eu achasse que você estava sendo um completo idiota com essa coisa de não querer se envolver com ninguém mais, eu respeitei a sua escolha. Mas agora é diferente. Eu não vou permitir que você magoe a Bella. Ela é minha melhor amiga, pai, e já sofreu muito nessa vida. Eu não posso permitir que você use a Bella e jogue fora, porque ela não vai aguentar passar por outra decepção. A Bella não! Há tantas enfermeiras naquele hospital apenas esperando você estalar os dedos, você não precisa da Bella pra nada. Se isso for uma crise da meia idade e você só estiver querendo experimentar se seu charme funciona com garotinhas, ótimo! Fique à vontade, não vou julgar nem condenar e nem nada. Mas deixe a Bella em paz. Por mais que eu te ame demais, pai, eu vou proteger a minha amiga dessa vez."_

_Eu esperava qualquer coisa. Que ele me mandasse cuidar da minha vida e deixar a dele em paz, que me mandasse calar a boca, que ameaçasse me deserdar. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, imaginei que ele fosse se sentar sobre a mesa, dobrando-se de tanto rir._

"_Posso saber o que é tão engraçado nisso?" – perguntei com as mãos na cintura, me sentindo ainda mais irritada. Ele sabia como eu odiava que rissem de mim. Desde criança. Tia Rose sempre conta de como eu cruzava os braços e fazia um bico, fazendo com que todos rissem ainda mais._

_Fazendo um esforço para parar de rir, mas nunca escondendo o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios, meu pai me encarou por alguns segundos e seus olhos pareciam conter mais do que diversão. Era como... como se ele estivesse orgulhoso de mim, como ele costumava ficar quando eu ganhava medalhas nas competições de natação ou depois de uma apresentação qualquer no balé, onde não importava que personagem eu fosse, ele sempre afirmava que eu havia sido a melhor bailarina no palco._

"_Sua mãe sentiria orgulho de você, se estivesse viva." – ele disse de repente, voltando a me encarar de forma séria. "Se bem que, se Tanya estivesse viva, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa."_

"_O que minha mãe tem a ver com isso?" – perguntei confusa, tentando entender onde ele estava querendo chegar._

"_Tudo." - ele respondeu, dando de ombros. "Você era muito nova quando ela morreu, mas ela esteve muito presente na sua educação enquanto foi possível. E a forma como você defende a sua amiga, mesmo se voltando contra mim, só mostra como fizemos um ótimo trabalho, Alice."_

"_Você não está com raiva?"_

"_E por que deveria?"_

"_Porque eu estou me metendo na sua vida, exigindo que você se afaste da minha amiga... eu realmente posso ver alguns motivos."_

"_Você está brigando pelo que acredita ser o certo. Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você por causa disso. Além do mais, você exigiu sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá acatar a sua decisão. A Bella não é nenhuma criança que precise da proteção da amiga."_

"_Mas pai..."_

"_Espera, Alice." – ele disse, se colocando de pé e caminhando até a janela onde eu estivera até ele chegar. "Eu entendo que a forma como eu levei minha vida até aqui te faça pensar que eu estou apenas usando a Bella, mas para e pensa, minha filha. Eu já trouxe alguma outra mulher para tomar café da manhã com a gente? Você alguma vez me viu tão arrasado por causa de uma mulher como eu fiquei nas últimas semanas?"_

_Aquilo era verdade. As últimas semanas haviam sido desesperadoras. De alguma forma, ver meu pai tão cabisbaixo, com olheiras, o olhar perdido, me fazia recordar dos dias que eu mais queria esquecer. Teria sido tão mais fácil se ele tivesse se aberto comigo. Eu poderia ter ligado pra Bella, ter tentado ajudar. Mas, como sempre, ele apenas se fechou em sua concha, ruminando sua dor. Foram dias em que ele parecia um robô andando pela casa, falando apenas quando eu me dirigia a ele e, mesmo assim, apenas com respostas monossilábicas. Seu olhar parecia vazio e sempre perdido, como se estivesse longe, rememorando alguma coisa. Ele só parecia adquirir um pouco mais de vida quando se sentava ao piano, mas então era eu quem tinha vontade de chorar diante daquela melodia triste e pesarosa que preenchia a casa. _

"_Eu... eu..."_

"_Eu a amo, Alice. Não sei explicar como, desde quando, nada, mas eu tenho certeza absoluta de que a amo. Eu sei que as coisas aconteceram rápido demais, com uma intensidade louca, mas aquilo que eu achava impossível de voltar a acontecer aconteceu, e eu sou novamente um homem completamente apaixonado e não quero esconder isso de ninguém, principalmente de você, minha filha."_

"_Então por que escondeu?"_

"_Alice, você viu a cara da Bella quando passou pela porta desta casa hoje? Ela pode até corresponder aos meus sentimentos, mas você é a melhor amiga dela e a sua opinião tem valor demais para ela. Eu queria contar desde o início, mas ela tinha medo que você não aceitasse e que isso estragasse a amizade de vocês."_

"_Mas justamente por ser minha amiga ela devia saber que eu nunca iria julgá-la, que eu só quero ver ela feliz. Assim como eu sempre quis que você voltasse a encontrar alguém, pai. Não era preciso mentir."_

"_Então eu posso saber por que a senhorita também esconde o seu relacionamento com o Jasper?" – ele perguntou voltando-se para mim, a sobrancelha erguida e o maldito sorriso de volta aos seus lábios._

"_Eu... eu..." – droga, como a conversa havia chegado àquele ponto? "Como você sabe disso?"_

"_Alice, minha filha, Jasper mora na casa ao lado. Você acha mesmo que conseguiria entrar e sair da casa vizinha sem que eu nunca te visse?"_

"_Droga! Há quanto tempo você sabe?" – eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele sabia._

"_Uns três meses, mais ou menos. Eu só não entendo o porquê de você entrar na casa ao lado se escondendo como se fosse uma criminosa, ou pior, de sair de lá e nem mesmo passar para ver o seu velho pai."_

"_Não é bem isso..." – falei olhando para o chão, tentando a todo custo evitar seus olhos inquisidores. "Jasper é meu amigo desde que eu me entendo por gente. Foi a pessoa que por anos me aguentou falando sobre o quanto eu sentia falta da minha mãe, o quanto eu odiava o Dia das Mães na escola porque eu sabia que a minha nunca mais estaria presente, o quanto eu sentia inveja das outras meninas que puderam contar para a mãe quando se sentiram apaixonadas pelo coleguinha pela primeira vez, ou ao darem o seu primeiro beijo. Eu sei que você fez o que pôde para suprir essa falta, assim como a vó Esme e a tia Rose, mas era diferente. E eu não sei como, mas a amizade foi ficando diferente, e quando eu me dei conta me vi completamente apaixonada pelo menino com quem eu impliquei minha infância e adolescência inteiras. A pessoa que, depois de você, mais me conhecia. E o melhor, o sentimento não mudou apenas para mim. Nós tínhamos a nossa bolha e aquilo era tão bom que eu senti medo de deixar que outras pessoas a penetrassem. Eu tinha medo que se a felicidade fosse grande demais e envolvesse outras pessoas, ela escapasse de minhas mãos em um piscar de olhos."_

_Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Meu pai me conhecia bem demais e entendia o que eu estava querendo dizer. Sabia que eu tinha meus motivos para temer ser feliz com alguém. O medo da perda era uma constante em minha vida. Sem nenhuma palavra ele encerrou a distância que havia entre nós, me acolhendo em seus braços. Durante anos nós recorremos um aos braços do outro, nos agarrando àquele momento como a uma boia. Mas agora as coisas finalmente pareciam estar tomando um rumo diferente em nossas vidas._

"_Eu juro que nunca irei magoar a Bella, Alice. Pelo menos não intencionalmente." – ele disse de repente, depositando um beijo no alto da minha cabeça._

"_Eu espero que tudo dê certo, pai. Agora vamos descer, porque eu preciso acertar minhas contas com uma certa morena lá embaixo." – falei, arrancando uma risada dele e correndo em direção à escada, enquanto gritava o nome de minha melhor amiga – e agora, madrasta._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

**.**

A notícia de que minha amiga e companheira de quarto e meu pai estavam saindo juntos se espalhou pela faculdade como rastilho de pólvora. De um dia para o outro, passamos a ser alvos de olhares e cochichos pelos corredores, com comentários maldosos de que Bella estava tentando dar o golpe do baú, ou então as pessoas vinham me perguntar como era ter uma mãe da minha idade.

O pior era quando saíamos nós três e alguém se aproximava e parabenizava meu pai por ter duas filhas tão bonitas. Bella tentava se fazer de forte, mas eu sabia o quanto aquilo a machucava e sabia que o dia em que eu explodiria não demoraria a chegar, mas ele acabou chegando para ela antes.

.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Fazia tempos que eu e Bella não saíamos para almoçar juntas. Primeiro, porque meu pai praticamente monopolizara qualquer tempo livre que minha amiga tivesse, e depois que, com a proximidade das provas finais, nos contentávamos com um sanduíche qualquer na biblioteca mesmo. Mas naquela sexta-feira eu a convencera a deixar os livros por algumas horas para almoçarmos juntas. Eu tinha tanto para contar para ela sobre eu e Jasper, e também queria saber como estavam as coisas entre ela e meu pai, embora ficasse agradecida por ser poupada dos detalhes sórdidos. _

_Nós mal havíamos nos acomodado em nossa mesa na melhor casa de saladas do campus, quando Jéssica, filha de um dos médicos da equipe de meu pai, se aproximou sentando-se sem cerimônias na cadeira sobressalente._

"_Então, Bella... Me conta, é verdade o que falam sobre os homens mais velhos e experientes?" – ela perguntou como se tivesse falando sobre o tempo ou a prova de ética que acabáramos de fazer._

_Eu estava pronta para dar uma resposta e colocar aquelazinha em seu devido lugar, quando Bella me surpreendeu, baixando o cardápio e o colocando sobre a mesa antes de se virar para a garota ao seu lado, com um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios. _

"_Por que, Jéssica? Gostaria de ter algumas aulinhas?" O sorriso em seu rosto aumentou, embora permanecesse frio. "Oh, mas eu acho que no seu caso não há nada que possam lhe ensinar, afinal, todos aqui sabem que você é mais rodada do que roda de caminhão. Mas se quer tanto saber como é namorar um homem mais velho, pergunte à secretária do seu pai, se é que você me entende." A boca de Jéssica se abriu com a surpresa, mas Bella não lhe deu tempo de falar nada. "Talvez ela não dê uma resposta muito boa, porque você sabe, não é, que todo relacionamento só é completo quando se tem _amor_, e não só interesse pelo dinheiro do chefe. Nesse caso, então você poderia vir falar comigo, mas acontece que não é da conta de ninguém quem eu namoro ou deixo de namorar. Então... tchau, Jessica. Eu vim almoçar com a minha amiga e, definitivamente, você não é bem-vinda em nossa mesa." _

_Jéssica encarava Bella com os olhos arregalados e a boca abrindo e fechando como se a morena a tivesse deixado totalmente sem palavras, enquanto eu me esforçava para conter a gargalhada que insistia em escapar de minha boca. A minha vontade era ficar de pé e bater palmas para a minha amiga que, finalmente, aprendera a defender aquilo que ela acreditava e a parar de dar ouvido para as bobagens que os outros desferiam por aí._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trilha:<span> "Turn to stone" – Ingrid Michaelson**

letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br/ingrid-michaelson/1483603/#traducao

"Eu gostaria de chamar ao palco a oradora da turma, senhorita Isabella Swan."

A voz do reitor, junto ao movimento na cadeira ao lado da minha, me tirou daquelas lembranças e logo Bella estava no palco, suas bochechas vermelhas e sua barriga de quase seis meses visível, mesmo através da beca. A gravidez fizera muito bem para ela que, mais do que nunca, estava radiante.

"_Boa noite autoridades e membros da mesa, boa noite queridos colegas formandos e boa noite a todos os presentes. _

_Parece que foi ontem, mas na verdade já se passaram quatro anos. E cada um de nós teve oportunidade de escolher como iria vivenciar esse período. No início, nós não fomos nada fáceis! Nos três primeiros semestres, quase todos os professores reclamaram de nossa turma. Muitos até chegaram a falar que éramos a pior turma da faculdade. Entre erros e acertos, reclamações e compreensões, fomos nos encontrando. Descobrimos uns aos outros e também fomos descobertos. Fizemos amigos que talvez tenham sido companheiros somente durante essa caminhada, mas provavelmente também conhecemos pessoas que nos acompanharão para o resto da vida." – _eu pude ver seus olhos encontrando os meus enquanto eu lhe abria um sorriso sincero. Eu sabia que seríamos amigas para o resto da vida desde o primeiro dia que a vi, independente do que quer que acontecesse_. "Seja como for, com certeza foram quatro anos que jamais esqueceremos. _

_Uma vez, ouvi uma definição que, de acordo com o dicionário, não estaria correta. Mas, mesmo assim, me fez refletir. Tratava-se dos conceitos de aluno e de estudante. O aluno seria aquele que vai à faculdade, presta atenção na aula, estuda, se dedica, e quase sempre tira notas boas. Cumprida a obrigação, sai de sala e vai embora da faculdade. Já o estudante seria aquele que, além de fazer tudo aquilo que faz o aluno, ainda participa da vida extraclasse, se interessa pelas coisas que acontecem em toda a universidade, participa das discussões e mobilizações e absorve o máximo possível tudo que é proporcionado por esse período único. Agora já é tarde para adotarmos esta ou aquela postura. Mas esse momento de transição entre a academia e o mercado de trabalho é ideal para definirmos que tipo de jornalistas seremos. _

_Afinal de contas, vamos ser profissionais acomodados, que apenas noticiam os fatos, ou seremos questionadores, éticos e dispostos a enfrentar o que for preciso para contribuir com a nossa sociedade? Sabemos que quase todos os calouros escolhem o jornalismo porque têm vontade de mudar o mundo. E com a gente não foi diferente. Optamos por essa profissão porque estávamos insatisfeitos e queríamos fazer algo para alterar a realidade. E por isso, muitos que estão de fora acham que o jornalista acredita ser Deus. Pode até ser que alguns profissionais pensem isto, mas, o que eu realmente acredito, é que dentro de cada um de nós, jornalistas, corre uma veia de indignação e vontade de mudança. E a arma que escolhemos para isso são as palavras. Sabemos que somos formadores de opinião. E se informação é poder, queremos sim acreditar que podemos contribuir para mudarmos o mundo. Se isso é utopia ou não, sinceramente eu ainda não sei. Só espero que nunca deixemos de lado os nossos anseios, princípios, ideais e sentimentos._

_É claro que são muitos os obstáculos que nos fazem muitas vezes querer desistir. Mas, espero de coração, que tenhamos força para superá-los. _

_Esse é um momento de dúvidas, incertezas e talvez até de medo e descrença. Nós todos estamos nos perguntando o que será de agora em diante. Iniciamos uma nova etapa de nossas vidas. O que desejo, é que cada um encontre seu caminho e tenha uma carreira profissional de sucesso e que realmente faça a diferença._

_Que os Deuses nos iluminem e que todas as energias positivas do universo nos acompanhem hoje e sempre._

_Muito obrigada a todos que vieram comemorar esse momento com a gente."_

As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quando ela voltou a se sentar ao meu lado e eu apertava sua mão entre a minha, enquanto sua outra mão alisava sua barriga. E eu não pude deixar de lembrar de uma outra manhã em que exatamente aquela mesma cena se repetira.

.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Alice, você mudou de perfume?" – Bella perguntou torcendo o nariz, fazendo cara de nojo._

"_Não, por quê?"_

"_Esse cheiro está insuportável. Acho que preciso vomitar." – ela falou, correndo para o banheiro. _

"_Bella..." – chamei quando ela saiu do banheiro, quase 10 minutos depois, parecendo ainda mais pálida do que nunca. "Você está bem?"_

"_Estou. Mas acho que esse perfume deve estar velho. É melhor você jogá-lo fora." – ela disse se afastando, indo em direção à cozinha para buscar um copo de água. _

"_Hum... Bella? Meu perfume está exatamente com o mesmo cheiro de sempre. Mas eu estava pensando... hoje foi o meu perfume, domingo foi o peixe que o tio Emmett assou, ontem foi alguma coisa que você comeu na cantina... você não acha que tem andado enjoada demais, não?"_

"_O que você está querendo dizer, Alice?"_

"_Hum... sua menstruação está normal, Bella?"_

_E então ela pareceu entender o que eu queria dizer. Seus olhos se arregalaram, o copo caindo dentro da pia com um estrondo enquanto ela repetia sem parar 'não pode ser, não pode ser.'_

"_Bella, acalme-se." – pedi preocupada, a puxando pela mão até a mesa da cozinha. "Vai ficar tudo bem."_

"_Como vai ficar tudo bem, Alice?" – ela perguntou por entre as lágrimas que já começavam a cair de seus olhos. "Seu pai vai querer me matar, isso sem falar nessas vadias da faculdade que agora terão ainda mais motivos para dizer que eu dei o golpe do baú. Eu estou no meio da minha monografia, Alice. O que vou fazer agora?"_

"_Bella, respira. Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso, a não ser o meu pai. E se eu bem conheço o Dr. Edward, ele vai ficar radiante com a notícia. Tia Rose me disse várias vezes que ele sempre quis ter mais filhos e que isso só não aconteceu por causa da doença de minha mãe."_

"_E você? Não vai me odiar por isso? Por não ser mais a filhinha única?" – ela perguntou, me encarando mordendo o lábio inferior._

"_Hum... eu posso aprender a dividir por ele." – disse apertando sua mão, enquanto nós duas usávamos a outra mão para acariciar sua barriga. "Ou ela."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trilha:<span> "Kiss me" – Ed Sheeran**

letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br/ed-sheeran/1964247/#traducao

.

**EPOV**

Durante muito tempo eu me considerei alguém amaldiçoado, uma pessoa que perdera a capacidade de amar. É claro que ainda amava minha família e, acima de tudo, Alice. Mas eu me refiro a amar outra mulher como um dia eu amara Tanya. Pensei desta forma até _ela _surgir, virando minha vida de pernas para o ar antes que eu pudesse me dar conta. E agora, enquanto eu caminhava para onde ela e Alice se encontravam junto com Jasper – que parecia ainda mais protetor com Alice do que eu –, percebia o quanto estava enganado e como tudo era apenas uma questão de ter paciência para esperar e, mais do que isso, de abrir o coração.

Apalpando o bolso do paletó eu respirei fundo, antes de dar os passos finais em direção aos três que conversavam com Emmett e Rosalie perto da piscina. Havíamos resolvido fazer apenas um almoço para nossas famílias, em casa mesmo, para comemorar a formatura de Alice e Bella. A morena nunca fora fã de festas, e agora, grávida, era menos ainda.

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?" – perguntei enquanto abraçava Bella por trás, pela cintura, enquanto ela e Alice riam de algo que Jasper acabara de contar.

"Nada, Jasper apenas estava contando algumas histórias de quando ele e Alice eram crianças." – ela disse se virando em meus braços, seus olhos castanhos encontrando os meus, antes que ficasse nas pontas dos pés para roçar nossos lábios.

Eu observei enquanto Alice puxava Jasper pelas mãos, dando-nos alguma privacidade.

"Bella?" – eu chamei, a afastando um pouco e segurando uma de suas mãos enquanto me ajoelhava a sua frente, me sentindo ainda mais nervoso.

Ela piscou algumas vezes me olhando com a sobrancelha erguida, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e apoiava sua mão sobre a barriga.

"Eu sei que tudo entre a gente aconteceu rápido demais, que pulamos algumas etapas, mas eu também sei que só segui o que o meu coração estava me mandando fazer e que quando a gente ama, não existe porque perder tempo apenas por convenções sociais ou qualquer outro motivo." Respirei fundo e continuei, encarando aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que àquela altura já estavam marejados. "E se eu tenho alguma certeza na minha vida, Bella, é que eu te amo e amo nosso filho que você está carregando, e que eu quero ver essa criança crescer ao seu lado, quero envelhecer tendo você ao meu lado para todo o sempre. Casa comigo?"

Bella parecia em estado de choque à minha frente, as lágrimas escorrendo compulsivamente pelo seu rosto, enquanto seu lábio inferior tremia e seus olhos iam de mim para o anel que eu lhe estendia. E então, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela estava ajoelhada à minha frente, me apertando em seus braços e distribuindo beijos molhados por todo o meu rosto, até beijar nossos dedos entrelaçados.

"Isso é um sim?"

"Claro que é! Não há nada mais que eu queira do que passar o resto da minha vida com você também, Edward."

Deslizei rapidamente o anel pelo seu dedo, depositando um beijo rápido no local antes de tomar seus lábios nos meus em um beijo cheio de devoção e amor. Um flash rebateu sobre nós e nos separamos brevemente, olhando ao redor e encontrando toda a família nos encarando com sorrisos em seus rostos, registrando um dos primeiros momentos do nosso para sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>Olha eu aqui de novo! E aí, o que acharam? Não deixem de me contar por review okay? Eu adorarei saber! Espero realmente que as pessoas que imploraram e esperaram ansiosas por esse outtake não tenham se arrependido.<em>

_E agora chega! Não teremos continuação por aqui! Preciso realmente me focar nas minhas fics atuais e nos projetos futuros, além da minha vida off-line!_

_Antes de ir, o discurso de formatura da Bella é real e foi feito pela oradora da minha turma, na minha formatura e eu apenas peguei o texto emprestado e claro que voltei a chorar, como naquela noite, ao relê-lo para isso! _

_Ah, outra coisa que eu já estava me esquecendo. Para quem quiser saber das novidades, dos andamentos das fics e afins, bata me seguir no twitter (arroba)tatyperry, acessar meu blog de fics www(.)ficsdataty(.)blogspot(.)com ou perguntar no formspring _www(.)formspring(.)me/Tatianaperry

_Beijos e até a próxima! ;)_


End file.
